


Countryhumans smut

by Cherryplasy11



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Breast Fucking, Bullshit Biology, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Fuck Biology, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, this is fucked up.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Read the first chapter.
Relationships: Berlin Germany/Saint Petersburg Russia (Anthropomorphic), Berlin Germany/Tokyo Japan (Anthropomorphic), China/Japan (Anthropomorphic), China/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Finland/Sweden (Anthropomorphic), Florida State/Washington D.C. United States (Anthropomorphic), France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Russia (Anthropomorphic), Germany/United States (Anthropomorphic), Hiroshima Japan/Moscow Russia (Anthropomorphic), Japan/South Korea (Anthropomorphic), Mexico/Russia (Anthropomorphic), Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic), Moscow Russia/Saint Petersburg Russia (Anthropomorphic), Moscow Russia/Washington D.C. United States (Anthropomorphic), Norway/Sweden (Anthropomorphic), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Philippines/Vietnam (Anthropomorphic), Prussia/Russia (Anthropomorphic), Russia/United States (Anthropomorphic), Sweden/Thailand (Anthropomorphic), Sweden/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Countryhumans smut

Yeah, I shouldn't be allowed to internet. 

This is completely separate from the Year long book, ( This being updated when I get the time and whenever I'm in the mood.)

Warning to take heed.

Ir-regular updates

I'm not taking requests.

Any picture on here is not mine unless said so.

Incest 

Underaged(As in 16-year-olds) 

Gay

Hetero

My rant on incest-

If this book comes to haunt me in the future read this and include in anything you make that 'Cancels' me,

I don't condone Incest and I don't view it as a Sexuality. However, I don't care if you and your cousin go out, or with your siblings, but in the same sense If it's forced, if it's pedophilic, I will turn my back on you, I won't defend it, But at the same time, I don't care. What these two are doing is completely fiction. The ship will never be canon, and I have other major ships for the two.

I know for a fact that I'm going to hell, and I know this may come back to haunt me. I also know that the offspring of an incestuous relationship can have major deformities. Overall, Incest is not normal, It's not healthy, and it's not ok in any way. I just don't care.

TL;DR: I think incest is disgusting and no one should do it but I don't give a shit if you do it. (Just stay a few(Thousand) feet away if you do tho)

Also-

Do I think that Heterophobia is a thing?

Yes and no.

Understand that due to the LGBTQ+ community being so big there is bound to be someone that is Heterophobic. Am I saying it's a thing, no, Do I believe it could become a possibility. I will put a warning that's on any Heterosexual/Straight ship like I would for any Homosexual/Gay ship, to avoid that. Understand that just because it's not a thing now, it has a possibility of being a thing in the future. Just to be safe.

Also, This is a book that will have all of the Haha Fucked up countries, 

Ie, Third Reich Soviet. 

If I see any jokes that have, Hitler or Stalin related Will cause your comment to be deleted, Comment moderation will be on for a while because of you. 

Play nice or you ruin what everyone else is using respectfully. 

Thank you for reading. 

Stay bright!


End file.
